


A sick kind of love (dark!marco x jean)

by IrisElma



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dark!Marco, Horror, M/M, Mild Horror, Yandere, knifeplay????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisElma/pseuds/IrisElma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean has lost all sense of time though hes quite sure hes been down wherever the hell he is for 2 weeks. in the period that marco was missing something strange happened and he became messed up and malicious</p>
            </blockquote>





	A sick kind of love (dark!marco x jean)

Darkness. It was so very dark. Of course, Jean was used to it by now. He had been wherever the hell he was for a little over two weeks, or so he thought. It had become rather difficult to measure time when there was nothing to aid you. However the one thing he had hammered in his head was that in a few minutes. The brown-haired freckled boy he had once known as his ally, his friend even, would come downstairs. In the month that Marco had been gone, presumed dead. He had changed. His sense of remorse lost completely, much like his sanity.

The door swung open, through his blindfold he could make out yellow light streaming into the room. It wasn't sunlight, yet it came from above. Jean assumed they were in a basement. On a few occasions Marco would take off his blindfold. The room was dark with brick walls and a hardwood floor. It could have been made into fairly satisfactory living quarters if it had any furniture other than the wooden chair jean was tied to. Maybe it did, the darkness of the room made it hard to deduce anything more than what he could feel, a wooden chair and a pair of handcuffs around his wrists. He felt no clothing on his back but he had a pair of pants on.

'Jeanny boy, how are you doing?' Marco purred in a mocking tone, you could almost hear the smirk in his voice

'You're a sick bastard Marco, you know that?' Jean grunted.

'Now now jean, don't be so rude.. I've kept you alive haven't I?' He moved closer to his prisoner to the point where Jean could feel Marcos breath on his neck. 'You could have very easily been dead if I so pleased,' He whispered.

'I'd much rather be dead' Jean murmured.

' Oh jeanny, now why would I do that to you? You're too cute to kill' He taunted

'You flatter me' Jean snarled.

' But you know, you are the kind of person who'd look awfully sexy with a few scars...maybe a split lip' Marco smirked.

In a swift motion he took off the blindfold. Jean blinked, his eyes adjusting to the darkness.

'You really do have such lovely eyes' Marco sighed.

Jean looked at the boy who had once meant so much to him, his face now twisted in a malicious smile. His once tanned skin now almost paper white due to lack of sun, his once brown eyes now a deep scarlet, one covered with an eyepatch.

'Oh jean, why do you look at me with such disgust? It almost makes me miss the days that i had to share you with the other cadets. However my greed overtook me and thank god it did, because now you are mine and mine alone.' Marcos eyes softened. 'I love you Jean,'

'You disgust me' Jean spat.

Marco suddenly pulled back, for a second and only a second before his eyes soften yet again.

'Oh jean, don't make me do anything you wouldn't want me to' he says in a mockingly sing-song voice.

'Bite me.' Jean muttered.

The brown-haired boy pulled a scalpel-like blade from behind him, he forced the blonde boy to the back of the chair he was in, restricting all movement he could have had before, he sat on his lap and stared at the boy, as if planning his next move.

'You really would look good with a scar here or there,but i'd really rather not hurt you' Marco smiled.

Jean was determined to give no reaction whatsoever, though he felt himself beginning to shiver and he knew he wouldn't stop shivering no matter how hard he would try.

'Oh my jean, we aren't scared are we?' the freckled boy mocked. 'You're so cute when you're scared,' The freckled boy kissed his cheek.

'I-I'm not scared of you.' Jean hardened his expression

'Oh jean, we both know thats not quite true dont we?' He caressed the blonde boys face.

'N-No, no more shit marco, I don't love you, maybe if you weren't so..fucked up. You're crazy, you're insane, and one day one of the cadets are going to find you,f-find all this shit and you'll be locked up like I am. except I won't be there with you!' Jean protested

The freckled boy looked hurt for a second, he smiled a lusty,malicious smile.

'Oh jean, I didn't want to hurt you. Though I suppose if you're going to be like this i'll need to discipline you somehow.' he pulled the scalpel close to Jeans face 'Don't worry my dear, it will only hurt for a second'

He swiftly made a shallow cut on Jeans left cheek, Jean clenched his fist and tried to ignore the pain.

'Now, don't act like it didn't hurt. Frankly, this tough-guy act is becoming a little tiring jean' He licked the cut on jeans cheek. Jean winced and swallowed hard. Marco used the blade to tilt jeans head up. A small red bead formed on the tip of the blade. Jean met eyes with his captor. The boy smiled and licked his lips.

He brought his lips close to his prisoners ear  
'Now,' he whispered 'Don't make me do that again, jeanny,'

Jean slowly nodded as his captor got off his lap and walked out of the basement. He turned and said:

'See you tomorrow,Jean.'

And once again, Jean was left in complete darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh please don't judge too harshly I haven't written anything dark before..Nor have I written fics in general...i hope you liked it! Please leave a review! Thanks!


End file.
